The instant invention relates to an open-end spinning device with a spinning station cover that can be opened to expose the spinning device, with a spinning rotor which is mounted by means of a rotor shaft in the nip of at least one pair of support disks and is driven by means of a tangential belt, with a change-over device equipped with a pressure roller to press the tangential belt against the rotor shaft and with a rotor brake which can be actuated alternatively, whereby the change-over device is connected to a control lever which is pushed in the direction of a setting element connected to the spinning station cover as a function of the position of the actuator, this pushing action being carried out by an element which deactivates the pressure roller and actuates the rotor brakes when the change-over device is released.
In a known device of this type (DE 28 11 960 A1, DE 34 47 428 A1) a spinning station cover is provided in which an actuating lever is installed which can be moved together with the spinning station cover or in relation to the latter. This actuating lever is equipped with an actuator in the form of a cam which interacts with a control lever. When the spinning rotor must be replaced, the spinning station cover is fully opened together with the actuating lever so that the spinning rotor may become accessible. The rotor brake which, in this position, presses on the rotor shaft, goes however into action to prevent the spinning rotor which rotates at a high speed from hurting the operator. The pressing of the rotor brake against the rotor shaft however makes the replacement of the spinning rotor much more difficult and in most cases makes it impossible. To be nevertheless able to replace the spinning rotor, provisions were previously made to lift the rotor brake from the rotor shaft in an intermediate position of the spinning station cover. For safety reasons (different tolerances from one spinning station to the other) this intermediate position must however be wider than the position in which the spinning station cover is opened completely. This means that in order to replace the spinning rotor, the spinning station cover together with the actuating lever must be moved slightly in the closing direction, so that the open-end spinning device and the spinning rotor becomes in turn less accessible. For this reason rotor replacement can only be carried out under difficult conditions in the known device because of poor accessibility of the spinning rotor.